


Sweet Fantasies

by Azalee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: D/s, F/M, Male Masturbation, Smut, horny yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalee/pseuds/Azalee
Summary: Yoosung is crazy over MC. He fantasizes about  her several times of the day while he pleasures himself.Takes place in Yoosungs route.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Sweet Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> " I imagined so many things last night. Sleep didn't do me any good"
> 
> "What did you imagine?"
> 
> "Oh... Uhm... Huh...What did I just say?"

Sweet Fantasies

"Until then, my precious" ,he said in a sweet voice and ended the call with MC. He took a deep breath and exhaled long as he stared at his PC Screen. He was already thinking about her the whole day. And hearing her cute voice didn't help with that at all. Her cute voice saying she wanted him to be his puppy... 

No, he surely wasn't in the right mind to continue LOLOL now.  
What did she do to him? Everything about her intoxicated him like the sweetest drug. His heart was constantly beating madly since the last days. Was this even healthy? 

Unfortunately he hadn't seen yet how she looked like, but she had described it to him. Long brown hair , round brown eyes. A small nose and a delicate figure. That was all the information he had and it built a beautiful picture in his mind...   
He felt how hard he was since he had heard her voice minutes ago. He blushed as his hand wandered into his pants and he closed his eyes and let his desire flow with his imagination, tingling and burning...

The pictures started to form. She was naked with her soft skin and beautiful breasts, and held a lavender collar with a leash attatched in her hands. A sinister smile formed on her pink lips, her brown eyes dark and longing . "Will you be my little puppy?" , he heard her voice ask sweetly, as he approved eagerly and she closed the collar around his neck. "You are mine." , she whispered into his ear...

His hand was stroking his burning length slowly, enjoying his fantasy with every aspect of it. He didn't want to rush at all. Masturbating to thoughts of her was the best sexual experience he ever had as the virgin he was, and he savored it several times of the day. He added more lube and gently moved his hand over his hard center, carassing his soft balls and then his grip tightened. A fire burned within him...

She held the leash in her hands, kicked him onto the bed. Then she climbed on top of him and looked into his eyes. " You are a good boy, my sweet Yoosung. I will grant you a wish."  
He was so excited, he was about to explode. "I want you to ride my face, please... please!"   
She smiled a loving smile and moved above his face. Then... 

He let out a moan, his breath was fast as he was panting. Sweat formed on his forhead. The pressure rised within his cock, but he held himself back. Not yet, please not yet... 

He focused more on the fantasy. She was riding his face, her wet and soft flesh sliding over his lips and tounge. She was using him like a toy for her own pleasure and he loved it. She moaned loudly: "Oh yes.. yes..."

Yoosung whimpered, not being able to hold back any longer. Fast and hard he stroked his wet dick, shaking and pleading.  
"Oh yes... Yes please... Oh god.."

Finally the hot load shot out of him, dripping down his full length. He groaned and whimpered as waves of pleasure flooded him to a place far away. His dick pulsated, shot out more and more white hot fluid.

The orgasm slowly ebbed down again, his throbbing becoming less until it ended. He breathed heavily and his mind slowly became clear again. He looked down on himself, looking at his dripping hand and blushed. What was she doing to him...


End file.
